


Six Trillion Years

by MasterSatanOverlord



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Depression, Eventual Smut, Future Character Death, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: So like the title suggests, it is based off the song Six Trillion Years and Overnight. Human!FrostBunny, eventual smut, yaoi (guy on guy smexy time), mentions of depression, self-harm, future character death, suicide, all that jazz. NOT A HAPPY FANFICTION! Rated T for now, will become M later. TRIGGER WARNING: Self-harm, depression, everything listed above. It's gonna be good...(This story actually triggered me so bad, it's currently on long term hiatus until I feel stable enough to pick it up again).





	Six Trillion Years

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Trillion Years And Overnight Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316617) by Ashe. 



Damn it hurt, the freezing cold tweezers ripping through my arm, the jagged, symmetrical tears weeping a dark red, staining the white plaster of the bathtub, tinging it pink and seeping crimson into the water. I hear screeching as the door is opened and she finds me bloody and finally broken after, that screech was the last thing I heard from my mother.

I don't know how much later, but eventually I open my eyes to a bright white light and a large Russian man peering down at me. I would scream, but it is only my Uncle North. He looks like he had been crying, with blood shot eyes and rubbed raw cheeks.

"N-North..?" I try to say his name, but nothing aside from a pathetic wheezing. His eyes focus on me like he was somehow able to make out what I had said.

"Jack... Your mom... She-" He chokes on a sob, unable to finish.

"M-Mother..?" I manage to force out, looking around the room in fear. The man catches his breath and tries again.

"Your mother was hit by a car this morning on her way to visit." The tears continued to flow, but his voice almost stoic by now, building up strength. "Dead on arrival." I think the only reason I felt so numb was the shock, along with the drugs. A mixture of disbelief and medication. I didn't even feel happiness for the death of one of my worst tormentors.


End file.
